deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Junkyard
Junkyard is a group of powerful black market drug dealers, weapon smugglers, and augmentation harvesters operating in the late . Background Not much is known about Junkyard. Originally, Interpol thought it was a relatively small-time black market organization that dealt in drugs and small arms,"Junkyard" loading screen description but in A Criminal Past, it is revealed that Junkyard also runs an augmentation harvesting operation out of Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility (P.T.H.C.F.), an aug-only supermax prison also known as "the Pent House." Pent House Harvesting Operation By , Junkyard has infiltrated the Pent House. Taking advantage of the extreme social hostility against augmented persons following the Aug Incident, they manage to convince some of the facility's correctional officers to work with them. They exploit the prison's Terminal Violation Policy system, which gives prison authorities the power to deliver 24-hour execution orders if an inmate has committed infractions that fall under Terminal Violation classification. Executions must be signed by the prison warden, the head of security, and a professional doctor."Terminal Violation Policy" loading screen description Junkyard sends in Hector Guerrero (who they know as Oscar Mejia) and Ian Wilburg to oversee the operation. Guerrero and Wilburg have Thomas Stenger, the prison head of security, and his officers claim that certain inmates (targeted for valuable augmentations they have) have made a grave enough violation to be sentenced for execution. The inmates are then sent to solitary confinement to await their deaths."Terminal Violation Policy" loading screen description Once executed, the corpses are taken to the infirmary where Peter Wörthmüller strips them of their augmentations without damaging them. The augmentations are then smuggled out to Junkyard through maintenance tunnels under the prison and sold on the black market, with the collaborating officers getting a nice cut of the profits. Initially, Interpol is unaware of Junkyard's harvesting ring. This changes when Interpol sends in Adam Jensen, undercover as an inmate, to make contact with Guerrero in order to bring him back to HQ to confirm a possible terrorist threat. Guerrero has spent years working his way up the ranks of Junkyard, feeding Interpol a steady diet of intel until he went Dark Opal, breaking communication to keep from being found out. During the course of his infiltration, Jensen uncovers the harvesting plot, the corruption of the prison's head correctional officer, and that Wilburg has been murdered. Jensen makes contact with Guerrero, who refuses to return, claiming that the risk is not worth breaking his cover. Guerrero and Jensen are then confronted by Stenger and his men. Stenger, seeing his chance to kill Guerrero and assume his role as the leader of the operation, has Guerrero sent to solitary to await execution. After both he and Jensen are tasered by the guards, Jensen wakes up in B-block's security office where Stenger, mistakenly believing him to be a Junkyard VIP, reassures him that the operation is still salvageable. Jensen can either play along or question Stenger about his reasons for arresting Guerrero. The operation comes to an end thanks to a riot sparked by another inmate, Frederick Flossy. The augmented inmates, using powerful painkillers to negate the pain of the prison's anti-aug security measures, take up arms against the prison guards in revenge for the abuse and murders. As Jensen makes his way through the facility, he discovers more information about the operation and Guerrero's involvement. He manages to enter solitary confinement and frees Guerrero. Depending on Jensen's actions, he may present evidence of Wilburg's murder and get Guerrero to confess. Guerrero will then claim that the murder was necessary as Wilburg had learned his real identity. In reality, Guerrero's murder of Wilburg was to secure his position as the operation's ringleader. Guerrero then sends Jensen to disable the prison's anti-aircraft security so they can escape using one of the prison's VTOLs. Some time later, Stenger heads to the infirmary to protect Wörthmüller, as he is needed to harvest the augmentations. Unfortunately Guerrero has sneaked into the infirmary and kills Stenger, both as revenge for attempting to usurp him and to cover up his part in the operation. Guerrero then forces Wörthmüller up to the landing pad and tries to convince Jensen that he is a threat. Jensen may resolve the confrontation peacefully or side with either Guerrero or Wörthmüller. Due to the Pent House riot, Junkyard's harvesting operation is completely dismantled. References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided organizations Category:Factions